Eddie The Mean Old Yeti
Eddie is a mean old yeti! And loooves candy kong because "she so nice" *lenny face* Entrance - And He's got the club! Eddie walks onto the stage, yelling "Me, Crankiest!" before roaring. Neutral Special - Cranky's Tickle Tonic Eddie will use his club to fire a snowball that goes in the direction Eddie is facing, if landed on an opponent, it will do some damage, just like a normal projectile move, however there's a 50% chance of the snowball having the tickle tonic inside it if the tickle tonic snowball hits an opponent, they will giggle and laugh, making them vulnerable, when laughing, you can't move, OR attack. Move Origin: DKC - Cranky's Tickle Tonic Side Special - love float Eddie will float in a straight line while singing, if an opponent touches Eddie, they will be poisoned and take damage overtime, you can send love heart projectiles to do the same thing by mashing Side B. Move Origin: DKC - I spy with my hairy eye Up Special - Barrel 007 Eddie will pull out Barrel 007 and use it as a spring, there is a small chance that the crystal coconut could be inside and make the barrel explode. Move Origin: DKC - Barrel, Barrel, who's got the barrel? Down Special - 24 hour delivery! Eddie will roll up a giant snowball, this takes some time so patience is key, once the snowball is ready, press down B again and Eddie will send the snowball in a straight line, dealing heavy damage to anyone who touch it, Eddie won't take damage from touching it however. Final Smash - Anybody ordered an avalanche? Eddie will hear a rumbling noise then yell "RUN!!" before running off the stage, an avalanche will cover the bottom half of the stage, acting as a flow of water but you can't escape from it once you land in it, after 10 seconds pass, the avalanche will die out and Eddie will return to the stage. K.O Sounds and taunts * K.O Sound 1: "YEEOWW!" * K.O Sound 2: "OWWW!" * Star K.O: *Roars* * Screen K.O: "Oooo!" * Up Taunt: "Me, Cranky!" * Side Taunt: "Me know from cool!" * Down Taunt: *laughs* Victory Screens * Victory screen 1: *hugs DK* * Victory Screen 2: *Laughs* * Victory Screen 3: "Candy!!" *makes love with candy in cave* * Failure/clap: *jumps around angrily* Regular Attacks * Neutral attack- Club swing * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Club Smash * Up smash- Barrel 007 * Down smash- Roar Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- R2-D2 Radio Signal C3-PO: Radio Signal: Online! R2? You there? R2-D2: *Beeps* C3-PO: That's not actually a wampa your battling, that is Eddie the mean old yeti! R2-D2: *confused beeps* C3-PO: Make sure to dodge whenever you can, his snowballs could have tickle tonic in them! R2-D2: *Beep bloop bwee?* C3-PO: Just try to not get hit okay? he can cause serious damage! Trivia * Eddie is the second DKC to be introduced to The Lawlening. Category:Playable Characters Category:Yeti Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lawlening characters Category:Dan Castellaneta voiced Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Nova) Category:People called Eddie